Plot
A Plot is the basic unit used for growing seeds in FarmVille. Any seeds may only be planted on various vacant plots. Farmers start the game with 6 plots on their home farm. Additional plots may be created by using the plow tool or tractor on empty land, water, or terrace. A plot has a size of 4x4 squares. A plot may only hold one seed at a time, and seeded plots must be harvested and plowed before another crop may be planted. If desired, all plot types may be returned to an empty space by using the Delete tool. A plot may also be moved to another location on the same farm by using either the move tool, or design mode. All plots produce bushels when harvested, and can be used to place orders in the Trading Post. Fertilizing plots increases the chance to find bushels. Plowed or Readied plots Readied plots may be planted individually, or in groups using a vehicle. After you seed and later harvest your plots, they become a fallow plot and have to be plowed in order to be usable again. Land This plot type is also called Plowed Land after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. Land plots were the first type of farming plot made available in FarmVille. Currently, all farms contain land plots. Land crops produce gophers when harvested. Additionally, they can produce a trowel, each, when harvested. Land Super plots On January 10th, 2014. FarmVille introduced the Super Plot into the game for your Home Farms land plot(s). Super Plots produce five times (5x) the normal amount of bushels, five times (5x) the normal amount of currency, five times (5x) the normal crop yield and five times (5x) the normal amount of crop mastery points when harvested. Notes # The Super Plots are available only on Land plot(s) at this time. ## You can not create a Super plot from non-plowed lands. ## You must use a plow land to create a normal land plot first (1st) and then convert it into a Super plot. # The Super Plots are available only on the Home Farm at this time. # FarmVille gives you four (4'') Super Plots for free, on your Home Farm, you can add up to ninety six ('''96) additional Super Plots for a maximum total of one-hundred (100) Super Plots on your Home Farm. # Super Plots only use one (1') unit of fuel per Super plot when you use farm vehicles on them and not five ('5). # Super Plots do use five (5') units of the seed per Super plot when you plant on them and not one ('1). # Super Plots do use five (5') units of water per Super plot when you use a farm Crop Sprinkler on them and not one ('1). Watered Land plots On October 8th, 2013. FarmVille introduced the Irrigation Well and the Crop Sprinklers into the game as well as water for irrigation of your Home Farms land plot(s). Land plots that have been watered will grow two times (2x) faster than normal, meaning your harvest time is cut into one-half (½'). Notes # The Crop Sprinklers are usable only on Land plot(s) at this time. # The Crop Sprinklers are usable only on the Home Farm at this time. # The Land plot(s) must be seeded before you can use the Crop Sprinklers on them. # You need one ('1) water per each plot that you want to grow faster. ## It is hard to water less than four (4') plots if they are not along the edges of your seeded plots. ## It is easier to water the plots if you maintain four ('4) or more water before you water your plots. # You harvest the Irrigation Well for the water needed. # You can water a plot more than one (1''') time. ## Each time you water any plot the remaining harvest time is cut into one-half (½') of what was shown before you watered the plot. ## If you water the plot with a harvest time of fifteen ('15') minutes or less then the plot will become fully grown and ready to to be harvested. Terrace This plot type is also called '''Readied Terrace' after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. The terrace plot type was introduced with the release of the Jade Falls farm, and is currently only available on this farm as well. Prior to the release Jade Falls, land and water plots were the only types of plots available. The type of crops you can plant in terrace plots are: : Baby Corn, Bean Sprout, Brown Rice, Chinese Daikon, Forbidden Barley, Forbidden Chestnut, Forbidden Daikon, Forbidden Ginseng, Forbidden Lily, Forbidden Sprouts, Ginseng, Imperial Rice, Jasmine, Millet, Pearl Barley, Sticky Rice, Wasabi, Water Chestnut, Water Cress, Water Lily. Notes # Terrace crops never wither. # There are no Super Plots available for this plot type, at this time! # Crop Sprinklers do not work on this plot type, at this time! Water This plot type is also called Readied Water after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. The water plots were the second type of farming plot that was introduced with the release of the Hawaiian Paradise farm in Farmville. Previously, land plots were the only type of plots available. This plot type is currently available on the Hawaiian Paradise, Jade Falls and Enchanted Glen farms. These crops can be planted in the water plots, varies by farm: : Forbidden Calamari, Forbidden Rock Cod, Forbidden Unagi, Forbidden Udon, Grouper, Hamachi, Kelp, Mussel, Nori, Ono, Oyster, Prawn, Ramen, Red Nori, Rock Cod, Rock Crab, Saba, Scallops, Shrimp, Squid, Unagi, Udon, Yellow Fin Tuna. Notes # There are no seeds that can currently be planted on the water plots on the Enchanted Glen farm. # There are no Super Plots available for this plot type, at this time! # Crop Sprinklers do not work on this plot type, at this time! Fertilized plots Fertilized plots increase your chances of gaining bushels and/or experience when you harvest the plot. There are two (2''') types of fertilizers that can be used on plots. # Normal Fertilizer # Organic Fertilizer / Super Fertilizer Normal Fertilizer Your neighbors can visit your farm and fertilize your seeded plots, or you can use Fertilize All on your own plots, to fertilize them. Once the seed has fully matured, fertilized plots may be harvested either individually, or in groups using a vehicle. Normal Fertilizer adds a plus one (+1') to the amount of experience gained when harvesting the crop/seed. Notes # Super Plots act like five ('5') individual plots, thus you have 4 more plots to gain the plus one ('+1') experience. Organic/Super Fertilizer You can use Super Fertilizer, which replaced the Organic Fertilizer, on your own plots to gain two times ('2x') the bushels, two times ('2x') the experience and three times ('3x') the mastery when harvesting the plots. Once the seed has fully matured the fertilized plots may be harvested either individually, or in groups using a vehicle. After a fertilized plot has been seeded and harvested, it will become a fallow plot. Notes # Organic Fertilizer was replaced with the Super Fertilize, after FarmVille did away with the Organic Crops/Seeds. ## Organic Fertilizer would allow you to apply it to plots even if there were no seeds planted on them. ## Super Fertilizer will not allow you to apply it to plots unless there is are seeds planted on them first. # Super Plots act like five ('5') individual plots, thus you have four additional ('+4') plots to gain: ## Bushels, multiplied by two ('2x'). ## Experience, multiplied by two ('2x'). ## Mastery points, multiplied by three ('3x'). Notes # You can add both types of fertilizers to the same plot, but you only gain the effects of the Organic/Super fertilizer, if you do, not both. ## You can add Organic/Super fertilizer to a crop that has been fertilized with the normal Fertilizer to upgrade the effects. ## You can not add Normal fertilizer to a crop that has already been fertilized with Organic/Super fertilizer. # After fertilized plots have been seeded and harvested, they will become a fallow plots. Fallow plots After the seeds in a plot have been harvested, the plot will become a fallow plot. These plots are useless, as nothing can be planted on them and they do not block the farmer. Farmers must use the plow tool, or a vehicle, to turn fallow plots into readied plots and enable crops to be grown again. Plowing a fallow plot costs differing amounts of coin, coconut, or jade, and gives different types of experience, based on the farm where the activity occurs. * Plowing a fallow land plot costs and gives on the Home Farm. Withered plots If a farmer lets their land and/or water crops go too long without harvesting them, then they will wither. # Terrace plots never wither. # There are '''too many' types of withered plots, thus we can not show you any specific image to represent them. Just like the fallow plots, these plots are useless, however, they can be made useful again doing any of the following: # Plowing them in the ways mentioned in the fallow plots section. # Using unwithers to revive your crops, harvesting them and then plowing them. See also * Plow tool * Square * Vehicles * Wither Category:Gameplay